Tristan Rooker
'||}} is a Rookie Hunter partnered with Mina Van Yelsing and Malcolm Cole. Appearance Tristan is an averagely thin young boy with messy dark blue hair and mismatched eyes (teal for right and green for left). Tristan prefers practicality in clothing instead of appearance. He mostly wears a navy blue hoodie with same-coloured tracksuit pants and running shoes. Personality Normally, Tristan is a calm and logical person, preferring to view the world with unfailing facts and logic. Due to his overly religious family, he ignores everything that seems based in superstition. Despite this, he values his friends and their beliefs (more specifically the fact that they don't see the world logically) and doesn't necessarily hate religion, he just doesn't want people to force theirs on him. Tristan's greatest (and most unpredictable) qualities are his stubbornness and absurdity. Once he's set his mind on doing something, he'll blow it out of proportion. One example of this was one time when he waited for a letter to arrive, he slept in a lawn chair next to the mailbox overnight. History Tristan Rooker was born to a devoutly religious family. Though their overly religious nature upset him greatly. He decided to become a Hunter to emancipate himself from his family and to learn more about the world. Tristan passed the 296th Hunter Exam as a rookie, becoming partners at the same time with fellow rookies Mina Van Yelsing and Malcolm Cole, and developing a hatred-based rivalry with Jacob Nekelots. Relationships Mina Van Yelsing Tristan first met Mina when he and Malcolm arrived at the Hunter Exam venue. Mina, bored with weak looking examinees arriving, attacked Tristan. While he didn't win, Tristan was able to correctly guess her intent before she got too close and tried to counter. Tristan and Mina are essentially best friends but Tristan knows he's a bit more to Mina, he's her first friend from a social standing lower than her own (someone with little expectations). Malcolm Cole Tristan first met Malcolm on the way to the Hunter Exam venue. Malcolm was exhausted and Tristan helped him get to the venue. Tristan values Malcolm's opinion as a more talented planner then he is and Malcolm feels indebted to him after being saved from the brink of death several times during the Hunter Exam. Jacob Nekelots Tristan first met Jacob during the Hunter Exam, and immediately grew to despise him. He didn't agree with Jacob's view on good and evil. But more importantly, he didn't agree that Jacob should have the power to kill people without consequence. Jacob himself doesn't bear any hate towards Tristan and doesn't feel he needs to kill him. Plot Abilities & Powers Tristan has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. While his physical capabilities were normal for a kid his age, thanks to the first phase of the Hunter Exam being designed to increase one's physical stamina, Tristan's physical abilities slightly higher than most people. Enhanced Strength: Tristan is surprisingly strong for his age, being able to beat Mina, who had been strength training since she was a child, in arm wrestling and end up in an even stalemate against her older brother Dio for ten seconds. 'Genius-Level Intellect: '''Tristan has always had a high intellect. He was able to determine Mina's attempt to attack upon meeting her for the first time. Tristan admits however, that Jacob Nekelots is smarter than he is. '''Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Due to spending some time at the Van Yelsing household, Tristan learned how to fight instinctively, letting him come up with plans concurrently. Nen Tristan is an Enhancer. He increases his physical strength and defense evenly. Tristan prefers to use the normal Nen techniques in combat instead of being reliant on Hatsu, but did develop one as a trump card. Tristan's most used techniques, Gyo, Ken and Ryu, are standard for Enhancers, but he's capable of using all techniques to some degree (En being his weakest). His Hatsu uses Ko. While he isn't aware it, whenever Tristan fights, his aura output is more sensitive to change from his emotions and risks than most, allowing him to use absurd amounts of power for someone at his level. Though he almost always ends up physically drained afterwards. Quotes *(to justify his absurdity) "''When you want to do something, It's only logical to do whatever it takes to achieve that goal?" Trivia *Euclid Counter is named after Euclid's theorem, a fundamental statement in number theory that asserts that there are infinitely many prime numbers. **List of Prime Numbers. *Tristan has a habit of hanging his head back when he talks loudly (shouting, singing, laughing, etc). Category:Enhancer Category:Hunter Category:Nen User Category:Characters Category:Human